Red Blood
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Correo cadena, mera superstición, ¿no?  Un ente maligno acecha desde el terror, esperando la oportunidad para asesinarte. No importa que seas  o no mutante; no habrás de escapar…


**Summary: **Correo cadena, mera superstición, ¿no? Un ente maligno acecha desde el terror, esperando la oportunidad para asesinarte. No importa que seas o no mutante; no habrás de escapar…

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben cómo es la cosa; no tengo derecho bla bla bla sobre personajes bla bla bla logos bla bla situaciones bla bla instituciones bla otras cosas bla. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños bla bla BLERGH.

Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Muy acorde a las fechas decembrinas, ¿no?

Más o menos planeado... Y sé que no debería subir nada teniendo tanto pendiente, pero a éste ya le salió corriendo una rañita virtual, ni mencionar los los ciber-conejitos de polvo.

Si a alguien se le ocurre algun buen susto o una manera siniestra de morir, ¡sugerencias bienvenidas!

* * *

**Red Blood.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Rebecca.**

**Preludio de Una Pesadilla.**

La luz levemente azul del monitor le daba al rostro de Rebecca un aspecto más demacrado del que ya de por si tenía. En la oscuridad de su habitación, la chica tecleaba frenéticamente, ingresando los comandos e indicaciones necesarios para copiar el mensaje y mandarlo a todos sus contactos.

**TODOS** ellos.

Clickeó en "enviar"; los escasos segundos que pasó la máquina procesando la orden le parecieron eternos…

Pero finalmente apareció la leyenda:

"Mensaje Enviado."

El alivio que sintió ahogó hasta el más mínimo atisbo de culpa que pudiese sentir; el brillo febril abandonó sus ojos marchitos, sus facciones se relajaron y el miedo dejó de atenazar los adoloridos músculos de su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir el cansancio acumulado por toda una semana…

Una semana que más bien parecía un año… a lo menos.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiró profundamente, luego se pasó las manos por la cabeza: su cabello estaba sucio y enredado y se caía con demasiada facilidad.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de un baño caliente? ¿O qué había sido capaz de comer, saboreando lo que había en el plato?

¿Hacía cuánto no salía de casa?

¿Desde cuándo no había sido capaz de apagar la luz o de tan siquiera cerrar los ojos por más de un segundo sin que un grito se le congelara en la garganta?

Bostezó.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde su última noche de sueño?

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la prometida suavidad de su lecho, relegando todo lo sucedido a algún apartado rincón de su mente, dispuesta a olvidar o, en el peor de los casos, fingir que nada había pasado.

Había mandado el correo; el problema sería de otro, a ella ya no le atañía en lo absoluto.

Se dirigió a su cama, tan suave, tan tentadora, invitándola a descansar y desconectarse del mundo…

Sumirse en la nada.

Rebecca se acomodó en el colchón y se arrebujó en las cobijas, inspirando el olor a sueño.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió apagar la computadora.

De haberlo hecho, hubiera visto que, en vez del familiar protector de pantalla del perrito de grandes ojos y aún más grande sombrero, había unas viscosas líneas escarlatas sobre un fondo negro, semejando caminos sangrientos deslizándose por el otro lado del cristal, trazando difusas formas y palabras a medida que bajaban.

Si hubiera visto esto, nunca habría podido conciliar el sueño, y de haberlo hecho, no se habría sorprendido cuando, dos horas más tarde, se despertó al oír el susurro de su nombre en lo más muerto de la noche.

Habría llorado tal como lo hizo, sí.

Habría gritado tal como lo hizo, sí.

Se habría aterrado, desesperado y suplicado, tal como lo hizo, sí…

También tratado de huir, tal como lo hizo…

Pero no se hubiera sorprendido.

Y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, su madre se topó con ella…

La mujer si que se sorprendió… Pero al menos Rebecca ya no tenía la necesidad de temer.

_Ya no más._

-o-o-o-

**Asunto: **Envíalo!

**De:** b_

**Destinatarios:** No Revelados.

**Contenido:**

El siguiente poema no debe ser leído en voz alta; de hacerlo, habrás de estar preparado para afrontar las consecuencias:

En la noche correrás,

En tus sueños te hablará.

El niño bueno dormirá,

El niño malo ya no podrá.

Corre, corre, viene detrás,

Grita, grita, te ha de atrapar,

Llora, llora, no escaparás,

Suplica, llama, ¿quién va a escuchar?

La blanca luna asoma su faz,

Algo terrible en la oscuridad.

Los niños lloran, lo saben ya,

Vive en la noche y quiere cenar.

El miedo surge, viene el horror.

Algo te llama, ya te encontró.

Detente, para, no corras más,

Inútil es, salida no habrá.

Por más que corras no escaparás.

Duerme, descansa, muy tarde es ya.


End file.
